Reunion
by Brenda1257
Summary: Sam returns to Lima and is determined to get Mercedes.  Third in the series with multiple chapters planned. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

Sam was surprised when Rachel and Finn had shown up at the strip club and found out his secret. He hadn't been proud about it, but hell it paid the bills. He made much more money stripping than he ever did delivering pizzas. He figured that if he made enough money quickly, he could give his parents the money and return to Lima before the school year was over. He hadn't planned on his friends ever finding out what he was doing to earn money.

Still, he was glad to get back to Lima…and Mercedes. He was disappointed that she had found a new boyfriend so quickly, but he was determined to win her back. He watched as the two of them walked down the hall together, HIS Mercedes and her new boyfriend, Shane. Sam tried to control his jealousy, but it was hard. She was his! He knew that it was unrealistic, but he had wanted her to drop Shane once he got back, but she quickly let him know that was not going to happen.

Sam didn't want to be labeled a stalker, but he literally followed her around the school as much as he could. He knew that he was more than a little obsessed. He was in love with the girl!

He grabbed her hand in the hallway enjoying the feel of her skin against his. She looked up at him surprised.

"What are you doing, Sam?" she gasped.

"Holding your hand" he replied grinning.

"I have a boyfriend now, and he's built like a bulldozer" she snapped.

Sam had enjoyed the playful banter between them until she told him that what they had was only a summer fling. Sam was hurt by her comment. How could she say that to his face after all they had been together? He tried not to show the pain that he was feeling in response to her words. A fling? How could she say that the intimacy they had shared was a fling? Was it just a fling when she had allowed him to taste and touch her as no other had ever done? Was it just a fling when she so aroused that her thighs shook as he explored her with his mouth? Was it just a fling when they lay together on her bed and held each other? No…it was not a fling!

"It was more than that" he said staring at her unable to hide the pain that was in his eyes.

She had stared back at him and he knew that she had realized that her remarks had hurt him. He could see the regret in her eyes and he knew that she still cared for him.

"You will always have a special place in my heart." She confessed.

He had all but declared his love for her as she walked away from him down the hall towards her class. He could tell that she still cared for him also and he was determined to win her back!

Even though Mercedes had smiled happily at Sam's declaration in the hallway as she walked to class, she was a bit confused about her feelings.

Once Sam had left Lima and school had started, she had decided that she wasn't going to get in another relationship, but then Shane had appeared. He was nice and attentive and he understood what it was like for people to stare at you as you ate or snicker behind your back as you walked down the hall. He knew what it was like to be called fat and ugly and other humiliating names. He could relate to what Mercedes was feeling, whereas Sam could not.

She and Shane had a lot in common. He knew what it was like to be picked on and made fun of. He decided to excel in what he loved, football. Even though she didn't feel the magic between them like she had with Sam, being with Shane was comforting in a way that Sam would never understand.

She and Shane had only shared a few chaste kisses. Mercedes couldn't get Sam's voice out of her head where he had declared that her body belonged to him. Truth be told, she couldn't imagine Shane doing the things to her that Sam had done, and she certainly couldn't imagine doing those things with him.

Even though Sam was back, she felt that she owed it to Shane to remain faithful. She knew that she had hurt Sam when she told him that what they had was a summer fling, but she had to say something because he was seducing her with his eyes and she felt that if she didn't get away from him, she'd end up giving him whatever he wanted.

She tried to avoid Sam as much as possible, but he always seemed to be lurking behind some corner. He was also in several of her classes. She did her best to ignore him, but she couldn't ignore that rapid beating of her heart when he walked into the room, or the weeping of her most intimate parts when he smiled at her. She tried not to focus on that mouth of his, which only made things worse.

She was glad that Shane was taking her to lunch at a nearby restaurant. He was waiting for her outside of her last class and she quickly walked to his car, glad to get away from Sam and the effects he was having on her traitorous body.

"Baby, are you alright?" Shane asked looking at her.

"I'm fine, Shane" she replied looking around as he started the car. She spotted Sam standing by the exit door of the school watching them. She quickly looked away as Shane pulled off.

When they ordered their lunch, Mercedes ordered a chicken Caesar salad and Shane ordered a double cheeseburger with fries. When their lunch arrived, the smell of the burger and fries made her stomach growl.

"I told you that you should have ordered a burger with me" Shane said taking a big bite out of his burger.

"I don't need to be eating that" Mercedes replied. "I'm trying to lose a little weight."

"Shucks, you look fine to me" Shane declared. "Let go of the rabbit food, baby. Some people were just made to be big."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and began eating her salad. Though she knew that he was trying to be helpful, his comment only made her more insecure.

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Shane asked finishing off the burger in record time.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Mercedes replied biting into her breadstick.

"You've been quiet lately like you got a lot on your mind" Shane replied shoveling fries into his mouth. He finished eating his food before she had even eaten half of her salad.

"I'm fine, really Shane" she replied picking at the salad.

"He wants to get back with you, you know" Shane replied staring at her.

"Who?"

"Sam Evans." Shane replied searching her face for a response.

"How do you know that?" Mercedes asked. "Did he tell you?"

"No, but I can tell" Shane insisted. "He stares at you all the time like a little lost puppy. Don't tell me that he hasn't approached you!"

"I told him that it was over and that I'm with you now" Mercedes replied.

"You didn't let him tap that did you?" Shane whispered across the table.

"What?" Mercedes snapped. "I'm not that type of girl, Shane."

Shane held up his hand. "I'm just asking. His nose is a little too wide open to have just received a few kisses. I was just wondering what went on between you two."

"We were together for the summer, Shane" she replied. "We dated for a couple of months before he and his parents moved away. End of story!"

"Really, Mercy?" Shane said skeptically. "When he looks at you, he licks his lips all hungry like. He undresses you with his eyes like he's seen all your goodies. A guy notices these things, and you're telling me that you haven't given up your cookies to him? He's acting like a guy that knows what he's missing and not like a guy who never got it."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Mercedes snapped standing up. She wasn't going to sit and listen to Shane's one hundred fucking questions!

"No, Mercy, but don't play me for no fool!" Shane replied coolly. "You may not have given it up, but I bet you let him play in it, which is more than you've allowed me to do."

"I'm not listening to anymore of this" Mercedes snapped angrily. "What went on between me and Sam when we were together is none of your business! I've told him that I'm with you now, and that's all you need to know!" 

Shane immediately became contrite and came around the table and put his arm around her. "OK, OK, I'm sorry Baby. I won't bring it up again."

Mercedes shrugged off his hand and walked to the car. "I'm a little insecure, alright?" Shane said as she walked off in a huff. "You two have a history, and I know for sure that he wants to get back with you! You'd have to be blind not to see that!"

Mercedes turned to him when she reached the car. "No matter what Sam Evans wants, the decision is mine!"

"I know that" Shane replied.

"Well act like it then!" Mercedes replied.

((***))

Sam was pleased to see that when Mercedes and Shane returned to school, that they apparently were both in a bad mood which meant that they must have had some sort of a fight. He smiled to himself. He would give her space before he approached her again.

Sam wanted to do something to show Mercedes that he really cared about her. He thought about it for a minute, but couldn't come up with anything right away that he felt would impress her.

When school was over, he hurried out of the building as he had to get to his pizza delivery job. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he reached his truck and he turned around and saw that it was Shane.

"What can I do for you, Shane" he asked trying to keep his voice even.

"We need to talk" Shane replied.

"Well, I have to get to my job" Sam replied. "So make it quick."

"Stay away from Mercy" Shane threatened. "She's with me now and you should respect that!"

"I respect that" Sam replied. "I respect a woman's right to choose."

"And you think that she'll choose you?" Shane snapped. "She's with me now, so get over it."

Sam stared at Shane a moment.

"Maybe I'm not the only one that has to get over something" Sam said deliberately baiting him.

"She's over you!" Shane insisted.

"You sure of that?" Sam asked mockingly. "If you really believed that, then why are you here talking to me?"

Shane glared at him. "Just because you had her cookies before, doesn't mean you can partake a second time!"

"Mercedes told you that?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, she told me everything." Shane lied.

Sam stared at him a moment. He knew that Shane was lying. There was no way that his Mercedes would share the intimate details of their relationship with Shane. He smiled.

"Yeah, well you hold onto that thought, because I have to get to work." Sam replied getting in the car and starting the engine.

He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to work.

Mercedes was surprised to receive a short text from Sam asking that she call him because he had something important to tell her. She really didn't want to call him, but curiosity got the best of her. She knew that he was at work because he told her to call him after ten that night.

Mercedes watched the clock on and off that evening. She talked to Shane, but didn't mention the text from Sam. He called her again apologizing for his remarks that were made earlier that day. Mercedes accepted his apology and asked him not to bring up her past relationship with Sam in the future and he had agreed.

Truth was that she thought about Sam all the time. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes remembering the evening he had spent with her when her parents were away. He had been right. She would never forget that night and what they had shared and she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She sighed and looked at the clock and called his number a few minutes before ten because she was anxious.

"_Hello Mercy"_ Sam said. _"I was just punching out. Hold on a minute."_

Mercedes waited for a few moments and then he came back to the phone.

"So what's so important that you had to tell me?" she asked.

"_I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Can I come over"_ Sam asked.

"Nice try Evans." Mercedes replied dryly. "I don't think so."

"_Did Shane tell you that he confronted me in the parking lot as I was about to leave school?"  
><em>

"No" Mercedes replied. "What did he want?"

"_I don't want to say over the phone. Can I come over, please_" Sam begged.

Mercedes sighed. She knew that it was just an excuse to see her, but she wanted to know what Shane wanted.

"Alright, Sam" she replied. "But I just want to ask that we keep it strictly business and no hanky panky. I want you to respect the fact that I'm in a relationship with Shane. If you come over here and try anything, I'll know it was all a sham."

"_Fine!"_ Sam snapped irritated. _"I'll be there in ten minutes."_

Sam pulled in front of Mercedes door and she quickly came outside before he turned off the engine. She quickly climbed in the truck beside him.

Sam tried not to stare. She had her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail with a short jean skirt and a white tee shirt. She looked sexy and hell, but he had to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"So, tell me" she said looking at him.

"Shane told me that you told him that I got your goodies" Sam replied.

"What!" Mercedes snapped. "_Oh hell to the no!"_

"Yep, and he let me know that I would not be getting them anymore!" Sam said. "I knew that he was lying. I knew that you wouldn't tell him anything that happened between the two of us."

"It's none of his business and I told him that today!" Mercedes snapped angrily. She looked at Sam. "Is that all he said?"

"Yeah, he warned me to stay away from you" he replied.

"I'm going to give his ass a piece of my mind!" she hissed.

Sam grabbed her arm as she opened the door of the truck and was about to exit.

"Mercedes, please give me another chance" he begged.

"Sam, I can't deal with this right now" she replied. "I'm with Shane, whether you like it or not."

Sam looked at her. "You haven't forgotten what we shared…what I told you that night, have you?"

"Sam, I don't want to talk about that now" she insisted.

Sam grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips kissing her knuckles. "I'll never forget that night, Mercy…how you smelled when you're aroused…how you taste…"

Mercedes snatched her hand from his grasp. "That's enough Sam. I can't deal with this right now."

She quickly jumped out of the truck. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then" he replied grinning. "Goodnight, Mercy."

He watched as she walked back into the house and closed the door. He felt that it was only a matter of time before she would be his again. Shane was digging himself in a hole that he wouldn't be able to climb out of.

Sam started the engine and pulled off. He just had to play his cards right. It was only a matter of time before Mercedes Jones would be his once again.


	2. Chapter 2 Absence of Words

**Absence of Words**

The next day Sam watched both Mercedes and Shane carefully. He was discreet about it, not wanting to be labeled a stalker. He gave Mercy her space and he didn't hassle her, because he believed that it was only a matter of time before she would be his.

The day was a hectic one with Blaine getting hurt and the entire Glee club was upset about what happened. Still, Mercedes was on Sam's mind and how he could show her just how much he cared. After practicing several Michael Jackson songs with the rest of the group he had an idea.

He gave up his lunch time and quickly texted Mercedes. He knew that she was in her study hall and he hoped that she would come to the auditorium as he'd asked. He held his breath as he watched her walk in and began singing Human Nature. He wanted them to sing a duet together and he prayed that she wouldn't just walk out.

Before long she was singing right along with him and he helped her up on stage. She was so beautiful and she had a voice of an angel. Surely she knew that Shane would never appreciate her like he would. He loved singing next to her, touching her. She seemed impressed to see her name up in lights and Sam knew that he would give her the world if he could.

The song ended before he knew it and he leaned into her a little, hesitant because he didn't want to be too forward. He was pleased, however, when she leaned towards him and they ended up kissing. He had missed this so much. He stared at her, his eyes full of all the love he had in his heart for her.

"Sam" she whispered. "We shouldn't do this."

"The heart wants, what the heart wants, Mercedes" he confessed. "There's no doubt in my mind that you are the one I want to be with. I know that you want to be with me too, I can tell."

"Sam this is confusing." Mercedes said turning away.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms. "Does he kiss you like this, Cedes?" he asked before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

"Does he know that you smell like vanilla and cinnamon between your breasts? Does he know how soft your tush is…how squeezable it is?" Sam murmured kissing her neck. "Does he know the sweetness you produce when you're excited and how the taste of it makes a man want to cum in his pants?"

"Sam…don't talk like that" Mercedes replied. She was getting hotter by the minute with Sam's little soliloquy.

"It's the truth…." He said. "I wish I could taste some right now."

"Not going to happen" she said pulling away from him.

"I know…I know" he sighed.

"Look Sam, I told you that I'm with Shane and I have to admit that this is a bit confusing" she said walking off the stage.

"Not for me" he said following her. "I told you that I would walk away and let you go if you really wanted to be with Shane, but you kissed me…you leaned in and kissed me. What does that tell you Mercedes?"

She looked at him her eyes pleading. "Sam, you know I still care for you. I just want to do the right thing."

"Tell me what that is, Mercedes" he insisted. "Us being together is the right thing."

"I think we need someone more objective." She said picking up her backpack. "Let's talk to Ms. Pillsbury. Maybe she can help us sort things out."

Sam sighed. "Alright fine."

It was several days before they could talk to Ms. Pillsbury. Sam continued to watch Mercedes walk with Shane and tried to keep his jealousy in check. He didn't know what good talking would do at this point. Mercedes just needed to break it off with Shane!

It was near lunchtime when they had to meet Ms. Pillsbury. Mercedes quickly explained the dilemma and Sam decided to send her a text telling her how good she smelled. He wasn't expecting her to tell Pillsbury what he wrote!

They left her office promising a vow of silence for one week. Sam knew that he would do whatever he had to do and if that included silence on his part, he knew that he could pull it off.

Over the next week, he thought about Mercedes constantly even though he didn't attempt to talk to her. He knew that she thought about him too, he could tell. In the choir room she sang to him, even though they couldn't talk and he knew without any doubt that she still cared for him.

One day before the end of their silent week, he saw her in deep conversation with Shane and Sam could only hope that she was breaking up with the big guy. He was disappointed the following morning, however when he saw them together in the hall.

Sam had written down all he wanted to say to Mercedes when the clock struck noon. He had written and rewritten down his feelings for her. He told her that he wanted to be with her and that he would be a very good boyfriend if she'd just give him the chance to be. He read what he had written for what seemed like the hundredth time. He wanted what he had to say to her to be memorable.

Sam watched the clock as he neared noon and headed to the choir room where they had agreed to meet. He could see her coming his way and his heart leapt in his throat. He didn't know why he was nervous, but he was.

They were only about a foot apart when Shane walked up and asked her if she was ready for lunch. Sam so wanted her to dismiss Shane from their presence, but she turned and walked off with him and he felt his heart constrict.

Sam was filled with anger and hurt. What else could he do? He had put himself out there, told her how he felt, practically got on his knees begging her to be with him, and she still chose Shane.

He threw his books in the locker and slammed it shut. He guessed that she had made her decision. She'd rather be with Shane than with him. He went through the rest of the day in a fog not really talking to anyone. He was glad when school was over and he could get away from everybody.

Mercedes left with Shane, but her heart was with Sam. She knew that now, but she couldn't go to Sam until she settled things with Shane.

She ordered a hamburger with Shane, but could barely get it down. The expression on Sam's face when she left with Shane was haunting her big time.

"Baby, you're not eating." Shane observed as he finished off his hamburger.

"I guess I'm not really hungry after all." She said avoiding his gaze.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or not?" Shane replied.

"There's nothing to tell." She lied pushing the fries around on her plate.

Shane sighed. "It's him isn't it?"

"Who?"

"Sam Evans" Shane said staring at her. "I've been trying to be patient, Mercy but a blind man can see that you still care for him. It's not just a one sided thing. I can tell."

Mercedes didn't refute his claim but continued to move the food around on her plate.

"Why not just come out and say it." Shane snapped. "You want to be with him instead of me but you don't know how to break it to me!"

"It's more than that, Shane. It's complicated." 

"It's not that complicated" he replied. "Either you want to be with me or you don't. Tell me the truth; don't you still have feelings for Sam Evans?"

"I like Sam. He's my friend" Mercy hedged.

"It's more than that, Mercedes" Shane replied coolly. "I've seen you stealing glances at him and he openly stares at you. You two want to be together, so what's stopping you, huh? Surely you're not worried about my hurt feelings!"

"Shane-" 

"No don't! I've been trying to be patient for a while now!" he said angrily. "Tell me that you're over him, Mercedes."

He glared at her as she sat there silently.

"So then…" he said taking a deep breath when she didn't respond. "You're still in love with him, right?" 

"I never said that I was in love with him, Shane" she said finally responding to him.

"I'm not a fool, Mercy. Of course you're in love with him. You don't feel for me the way that you feel for him; so don't lie to my face."

"Yes, I still care about Sam-"

"It's more than that!" he said interrupting her. "You're in love with him!"

"I wouldn't take it that far!" Mercedes snapped defensively.

"Well I would" Shane countered. "Let's be real here, Mercedes."

"I'm with you, Shane. That's what's important!" she insisted.

"Yes, you're with me, Mercedes, but you're constantly thinking about Sam. Tell me if I'm lying!"

"It's complicated." She replied angrily.

"Yeah, I bet." Shane said standing up. "Look, I'll make it easy for you. It's over."

"You're breaking up with me?" she asked shocked.

"I might as well, seeing that I'm not the one you really want to be with" Shane replied walking to the car. "I could hold onto you and hope for the best, but life's too short. I need to get out of this before I'm in too deep."

Mercedes didn't say much on the ride back to school.

"I'm sorry Shane" she said getting out of the car.

"Yeah, me too" he said walking off.

Mercedes went to the choir room where they were scheduled to practice. She saw Sam sitting on the opposite side from her, avoiding her gaze. She couldn't blame him. Maybe he had given up on her and decided that he didn't want her. She got up and walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Hi" she said giving him a sidelong glance.

"Hi" he responded.

"Can we talk after this?" she asked looking at him hopefully.

"What's there to talk about Mercedes?" he asked sourly. "You've made your decision."

"Sam please!" she whispered.

"Whatever" he said getting up and walking to the other side of the room to find a seat.

Mercedes knew that she had hurt him when she had gone to lunch with Shane. Now that Shane was out of the picture, would he take her back? She wasn't so sure.

After practice, he walked out of the choir room and she ran behind him to catch up.

"Sam!"

"What is it Mercedes?" he said turning around.

His voice was angry and filled with hurt. Mercedes quickly grabbed his hand.

"I want to be with you." She said sincerely,

"Why now? Why not before?" he pressed.

Mercedes looked down. "I…I…was confused."

"Confused? Is that what you call it? Now you're saying that you've had a revelation over lunch with Shane and decided that you'd rather be with me than him?" 

"Shane knows that I still care for you." She admitted. "He felt that we should just end it."

"Oh, so I get you by default?" Sam grumbled.

Mercedes squeezed his arm. "It's not like that, Sam."

"What if he comes back next week and changes his mind? Will you then go running back to him?" Sam asked staring at her.

"Of course not!" Mercedes said. "It's over between Shane and I"

"I would have liked it so much better if it had been your decision and not his" Sam replied. "That tells me that your feelings for me weren't strong enough to win you over. Now you expect me to be happy about us, you expect me to be secure in our relationship? I've been cheated on by girls when I tried to be a good boyfriend. Now that I have you by default, I wonder if I'm setting myself up for more heartbreak."

"Oh Sam" Mercedes responded. "Please…it's not like that at all."

"I have class. I'll talk to you later" Sam said walking off. Mercedes watched as he walked down the hall. She knew that his pride had been hurt by her actions and she didn't know how she was going to make it up to him.

When school was over Mercedes waited by his truck for him to come out of the building. She didn't have to wait long as she spotted him talking to Finn.

"Sam" she said as he approached the truck. "What do you want for me to do?"

"I don't know, Mercedes" he said honestly. "I don't know if I can trust a relationship with you right now."

"Well then, let's be friends until you can trust me" she said finally. She extended her hand for him to shake.

Sam stared at her hand. Shaking hands with Mercedes was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless! He knew that he loved her more than anything, but it pained him to know that she didn't return his feelings. He reached out and took her hand and quickly brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Friends" he murmured.

Mercedes felt herself go hot. Sam always had this affect on her, and she knew that being his friend was not what she wanted.

"I want to be your woman, Sam" she stated truthfully. "Can you give me a ride home?"

Sam unlocked the door and she climbed in. They pulled out of the parking lot into the traffic.

She noticed that Sam didn't go straight to her house but pulled into the nearby park and stopped under a tree and cut off the engine.

"Look Mercedes, I want to be with you, but not unless you really want to be with me." He said frankly.

"I do Sam."

"Why? Why do you want me? I'm just another dumb blond. You're smart. I don't have any money. My family was homeless and are still struggling. Your parents are successful. You have a nice home. I can't help but feel that you chose Shane over me because he feels a void in you that I could never fill. Is it because I'm white? Does being with a black guy make you more comfortable?"

Mercedes stared at him in disbelief.

"Sam Evans! Race has nothing to do with it! You are not dumb. You're kind and smart. You just learn differently from other people. That doesn't make you dumb! So what if your parents are poor? My parents were poor too when they first got together. I don't care about any of that stuff. I didn't choose Shane over you…it's just that I needed closure with Shane and I didn't know how to do it without hurting his feelings."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "I want to believe that, Mercy."

"Well believe it, Sam!" she said taking his hand. "Remember what we shared over the summer? Remember you told me that I'd never forget it? Do you know how many times I lay in bed at night thinking about those things you did to me and how you made me feel? Don't you know every time I look at your lips, I remember what they can do?"

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her. "I think about that all the time too." He confessed.

"Sam, I remember everything" she whispered. "I remember what you smell like…what you taste like…down there."

She could see that he was already hard from her declaration. She looked into his eyes. "We belong together, Sam" She kissed him again giving his erection a quick squeeze causing him to groan.

"God woman, you're driving me crazy!"

"I'm sorry" she giggled rubbing him.

"Stop that or I won't be able to get out of the truck!" he said pulling off.

He stopped in front of her door.

"I need you to be sure, Mercy" he said grabbing her hand.

"I am, Sam" she replied.

He kissed her again and she got out of the truck and walked into the house. Finally, everything seemed to be falling in place between the two of them and she couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3 Bump in the Road

**Bump in the Road**

Mercedes woke up and was glad that things were finally settled with Shane and now she could begin her relationship with Sam.

She was surprised when she received a text from Shane asking to see her one last time. She didn't know what he expected her to do. It was over. Just then another text came saying that he was on his way over to her house.

Mercedes quickly showered and dressed for school wondering what was going on. What was left to say? After all, they had ended it the day before.

She heard the doorbell ring just as she was descending the stairs. She opened the door to find Shane standing there.

"What's going on, Shane?" she asked. "Why couldn't this wait until we got to school?"

"I've been thinking, Mercedes and I've got to ask. Did you cheat on me with Sam?"

Mercy stared at him. Why did he need to know that now? He had broken up with her the day before.

"I didn't cheat, Sam" she replied. "Sam was very persistent and I have to admit that I am still attracted to him."

"I heard that you kissed him. That's cheating" Shane continued. "I thought that at least you respected our relationship, now I find out that you were cheating behind my back."

Mercedes sighed. "Shane, this is water under the bridge now. What does it matter?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "You never cared about me did you? I was just someone to take up your time until your precious Sam returned to you."

"I did care!" Mercedes said pulling away from him. "I tried to show you that I cared."

"Until Sam came back, right?" he stressed.

"Look, I'm sorry" Mercedes said shutting her front door as she left the house. "This was totally unexpected. I didn't plan on cheating. I'm sorry. But it's over now between us. We need to move on."

"I trusted you. You told me that you were a Christian" Shane accused.

"I am" Mercedes replied. "That doesn't mean that I am perfect."

"You had sex with him, didn't you? Don't lie to me!" he said standing in front of her with his hands by his sides.

Mercedes could see that he was hurt, but it was over. What did he want from her?

"I did not sleep with Sam. I haven't slept with any man." Mercedes declared.

"All you allowed me to do was to kiss you. I respected you. I didn't try to go to second or third base with you, but I bet your precious Sam did." He growled angrily.

Mercedes sighed. She wasn't going there with Shane.

"Shane, it's over between us and this conversation in pointless." She replied.

"You let him touch you didn't you?" he continued. "I see the way he looks at you. ..the way you responded to him. More went on between you two than just kisses."

"So what if it did?" Mercedes challenged, tired of all of his speculation. "Sam and I love each other."

"You never loved me" Shane declared. "You lied to me telling me that you wanted to wait for marriage and all the time you were waiting for Sam. You're a liar and a cheat, Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes stared at him not knowing what to say. She never wanted to admit that while she liked Shane a lot, she wasn't attracted to him sexually. She lowered her head not willing to look him in the eye.

"If you cheated on me with Sam, then you're sure to cheat on Sam with someone else" he said walking to his car. Mercedes watched as he pulled off, not sure what to think about the conversation they had just had.

((***))

Sam waited for Mercedes before school started and was surprised when he couldn't find her. He quickly texted her asking her where she was. He was surprised when he received her response saying that she was running late.

Sam went to his class figuring that he would see her at lunch time. It seemed that the day was moving at a slow pace and it took forever for noon to arrive. When the bell rang, he ran to the cafeteria. He spotted her sitting at a table in the corner.

"Hey" he said pulling up a chair.

"Hey" she responded. She looked at Sam who was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved Henley shirt. He was sexy as hell and just looking at him made her hot. She thought about what Shane had said to her.

"What's wrong?'" Sam asked looking at her.

"Shane confronted me this morning. He came to my house" Mercedes confessed as Sam sat down across from her.

"What did he want?" Sam asked reaching across the table taking her hand.

"He accused me of cheating because we kissed while I was still with him. I hate to admit it Sam, but he is right. We did cheat." She said sadly. "Now I'm feeling some kind of way about it. I feel that we're not going into this relationship with a clear mind. I need some time to think."

"What?" Sam snapped. "He broke up with you yesterday, remember Cedes? You have nothing to feel guilty about. I love you, alright. I couldn't help myself. I want us to be together."

"I want that too" Mercedes replied. "But I can't get what Shane said out of my mind. I'm not a cheater, but I did cheat on him with you."

Sam stared at her not know what to think. He stood up, debating on whether to leave or stay. Mercedes stood up also and pushed her chair back to the table. She followed him wordlessly to the school's auditorium where they could have some privacy.

"What are you saying, Cedes? Are you trying to tell me that you now feel guilty about being with me?" Sam asked as they walked into the auditorium.

"I…I don't know" Mercedes replied staring at him helplessly.

Sam pulled her to him. "I've been as honest with you as I know how. I love you Mercedes Jones. I want to be with you and I thought you wanted to be with me too. I told you that I can't have you yanking my chain, so make up your mind. I'm sorry if you're feeling bad about Shane. What about me? What about us?"

He pushed her away from him and turned his back to her as he ran his hand through his hair. Mercedes knew that he was frustrated. Her feelings were all mixed up. She walked over to him.

"I know that I want you too Sam" she said quietly. "But my question that is bothering me is that I wonder if being with you right now is the right thing to do."

Sam stared at her, clearly hurt. "Well I tell you what, you figure it out." He said and stormed out of the auditorium.

Mercedes heard the bell ring and headed to her next class. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't see Sam the rest of the day and she wondered if he had left school. It seemed as if she was making a mess of things. She texted him and asked him to meet her at her house so that they could talk.

No response came and she sighed. She knew that Sam was mad, but she felt that she had to get her feelings out there.

She went home and tried to concentrate on her homework and not think about Sam. Maybe she messed things up for good. What Shane had said to her, shook her up a little. She knew that he said it because he was hurting, but she didn't believe that she could ever cheat on Sam.

The house was quiet as her parents had gone out for the evening. She looked at the clock and saw that it was after 7 and decided to fix herself some dinner. Her homework was only half done because she was constantly stopping and looking at her phone, hoping that Sam would call.

She went downstairs and checked her phone as she did so. Sam still hadn't returned her call. She tossed the phone on the counter. She smiled to herself as she saw that her mother had made some chicken and rice in the crock-pot with a note for her to put any leftovers in the refrigerator when she was done. The pot was on warm so all she had to do was eat. She had a taste for some cornbread and quickly decided to make a batch.

She checked for cornmeal, baking powder, baking soda, flour and salt. She then took the butter out of the fridge and a couple of eggs and quickly stirred the ingredients together and poured the mixture in a Pyrex dish. After putting it in the oven, she checked her phone again. It would be about twenty minutes before the cornbread was done, so she decided to call Kurt. Just then her phone went off and she saw that it was Sam. She quickly answered it.

"_Hey."_ He said

"Hey yourself" Mercedes replied, glad to hear from him.

"_What are you doing?" _

"Cooking some cornbread to go with the chicken and rice my Mom fixed" Mercedes replied.

"_Sounds good. I'm tired of pizza" _

"Why don't you come on over then" Mercedes asked quietly.

"_Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes….and then we can talk" _

"Alright" Mercedes replied. She hung up the phone and quickly changed as she was covered in flour from cooking the cornbread. The doorbell rang as she descended the steps. She opened the door and found Sam standing there with his back pack in tow.

"I brought my books to finish my homework" he said. "I was finding it hard to concentrate."

"Me too." Mercedes admitted. "I don't want to fight with you, Sam"

He dropped the back pack on the floor and pulled her into his arms, giving her a kiss.

Mercedes pulled away. "The cornbread…I don't want it to burn!"

She ran into the kitchen and checked it finding it ready. She quickly cut the oven off and picked up a mitt and sat it on top of the stove.

"It smells delicious" Sam admitted.

Mercedes heard his stomach growl and she laughed. She got two bowls and put some of the chicken and rice in each and then cut the cornbread.

"My mom calls this fricassee chicken" Sam said as she handed him a fork and bit into the cornbread.

"This is good!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks" Mercedes said smiling. She watched as he quickly wolfed it down and asked for more. Mercedes filled his bowl again and put some butter on a piece of the cornbread.

"Cedes, I'm sorry about today. You just caught me totally off guard. I thought we were alright." He said finishing up his second bowl.

"We are alright, Sam." She replied. "I guess Shane just made me feel a bit guilty. He said that if I cheated on him with you, then I was sure to cheat on you with someone. I could never do that."

"Our situation was different. If I'd never left, there'd be no Shane." Sam replied. "It was just a bad situation, Mercedes. All I ask is that if you find yourself not wanting me anymore, that you'd tell me."

Mercedes stared at him. Not want him anymore? Was he crazy?

She picked up his bowl and put it in the sink.

"I'll always love you, Sam Evans. Always." She declared.

Sam stood up and pulled her into his arms kissing her. "That's good to know" he said letting her go.

"Good" she said turning and rinsing the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. "Let's go to my room and get this homework done."

For the next couple of hours, they finished their homework with Mercedes helping Sam with his. "You're so smart" Sam said grinning. "I guess I'm just a dumb blond"

"No you're not" Mercedes said kissing him. "You're not dumb. Don't say that."

"I feel I can accomplish anything with you by my side" he murmured pulling her closer.

"Well I'm here" she replied.

Sam kissed her pulling her down on the bed. His kisses were urgent, almost desperate and Mercedes moaned in his mouth as his tongue sought hers.

"Don't ever leave me, Cedes" he murmured into her neck. His voice had a tone of desperation as he then pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Don't leave me" he repeated.

"I won't "she responded. He stared down her as he pressed his body into hers. Mercedes could feel the hardness, is arousal. She could see it on his face and she knew that he could tell that she wanted him too.

"We should wait a while" she said finally. "I don't think I'm ready for sex yet."

"I know" he responded.

Her hands then automatically went to his belt buckle.

"What are you doing?" he asked surprised.

"I want to touch you" Mercedes said truthfully.

Sam lay back on the bed as she undid his pants. His member sprung forth, thick and hard. She ran her hand over it and looked at Sam who had his eyes closed.

"You're beautiful, you know" she replied running her thumb over the head.

"Really?" he asked as if surprised by her comment.

"Yeah. You are" She inhaled as his scent increased with his arousal. She remembered the first time in the truck when he had suggested that she taste him and her response. That seemed so long ago, a million years ago. Now that she'd had him that way, she yearned for that again. She held him in her hand, his familiar scent beckoning her.

Her lips found him and she heard him inhale as his hand found her hair. She licked him before taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. Sam groaned as she slid down his length.

"Mercy…" he moaned. "I've missed you so much!"

She didn't respond to his comment, but continued her torture. He tried to touch her, but she batted his hand away and he was content to just let her have her way with him. After several minutes, Sam's eyes flew open.

"Mercy, I'm gonna cum!" he exclaimed.

"Then cum" she replied pausing and then licking circles around the head. She sucked hard on him and his grip tightened in her hair.

Sam felt as if he was in heaven. He hadn't been expecting anything from Mercedes except perhaps a few kisses, especially after she had told him about Shane.

However once they were together, he could feel the electricity between them. He was drawn to her and she was drawn to him. He knew that they belonged together and it was hard for him to keep his hands to himself. He could feel the love in her touch as she caressed him, as she licked and sucked him. He knew that she loved him as much as he loved her and that they were meant to be together.

Regardless of what had happened in the past, being with Mercedes Jones just felt right. This felt right; and the only regret that he had at the moment was that he hadn't returned the favor. He could feel himself being drawn to climax and he tried to hold back, but his willpower was no match for her lips and tongue. His body raised itself off the bed of its own accord and he came hard in her mouth.

She then quickly kissed him, some of the remnants of his seed still on her lips and tongue. Sam rolled her on her back, covering her body with his as he hungrily explored her sweet mouth. He wanted her so bad that it hurt.

Mercedes quickly broke the kiss. "Sam I heard a car pull up into the driveway" she exclaimed.

Sam got up and straightened his clothes and Mercedes wiped her mouth and then peeped out of the window. She saw her parents car.

"It's my parents. Let's go downstairs. Get your things" she ordered running out of the room.

He quickly checked himself in her mirror and picked up his backpack. They both hurried downstairs and into the kitchen . Mercedes began cutting another piece of cornbread when she heard the key in the lock. Sam sat down at the kitchen table.

Her mother and father walked into the house and was surprised to see Sam.

"Hello Sam" Mrs. Jones said before glancing at her husband.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Jones" Sam replied smiling.

"Daddy, I made cornbread" Mercedes said cheerfully. "I'm giving Sam a couple of slices to take home."

Her father chuckled. "Well just leave me a slice, OK?"

"You been here long, Sam?" Mr. Jones asked eying him.

"Uh…a little while. Mercy helped me with my math." He tried not to sound nervous.

"Yeah, OK" Mr. Jones replied.

"I've got to go, Mercedes." Sam said quickly standing and taking the cornbread. "Thanks for dinner."

"No problem." Mercedes replied. "I'll walk you out."

Sam looked at the Jones who were still watching the two of them. "Goodnight, Mr. Mrs. Jones."

"Goodnight Sam" they replied watching the two walk to the door.

Mercedes mother looked at her husband. "What do you think?"

"I think we need to have a talk with our daughter. We were young once, and I can tell that they have been doing more than just homework." Mr. Jones said dryly.

"Maybe they're just…you know kissing." Mrs. Jones speculated.

"Maybe…" Mercedes father replied. "But kissing can lead to other things. I don't want her life to be ruined. Sam seems like a nice boy, but I don't like them being here alone. ..too much temptation."

Mrs. Jones sighed. "I know…but still, if they're going to do it we can't stop them, you know."

"Yeah, I know. " Mr. Jones complained. "She's just a baby! She's not ready for sex!"

"Have you looked at your daughter lately?" Mrs. Jones replied dryly. "She has a woman's body and a woman's urges!"

"I try not to look at that!" Mr. Jones snapped. "And I certainly don't want to think about her urges!"

"No use putting your head in the sand. It is what it is!" Mrs. Jones said shaking her head.

"Well you'd better talk to her" Mr. Jones said.

"Me? Why me? You're her father and she's just like you! Pigheaded!"

"We'll both talk to her then" he said biting the piece of cornbread Mercy had cut him. "I want her to go to college. Maybe I'll talk to that boy also."

"You do that" Mrs. Jones responded.


	4. Chapter 4 OUt in the Open

**Out in the Open**

Sam was nervous as he approached Mercedes' house. He had been surprised when her father told him that he wanted to talk to both of them together and Sam wondered if her parents had figured out what they had been doing that night.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and knocked on the door. Mercedes opened it and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey" he said coming into the house.

"Hey yourself" she responded leading him to the den.

He looked around, but didn't see her parents. His mouth was dry and he cleared his throat as he tried to get his thoughts together.

"Where are your parents?" He asked trying to calm himself.

"They're upstairs. They should be down in a minute." Mercedes replied patting his hand. She sat next to him on the sofa.

Sam smiled nervously. "Are we in trouble? Do they know about the other night?"

"Shhh!" Mercedes said leaning close to him. "I don't think they know anything. They may just want to know what our relationship status is."

"What is our relationship status?" Sam asked grinning.

Mercedes slapped his arm playfully. "You're my boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Sure am" he replied.

Just then they heard footsteps and Mr. and Mrs. Jones walked into the den. They smiled at Sam.

"Sam" Mr. Jones said nodding. "I appreciate you coming over."

"Yes sir" Sam replied getting up and shaking the older man's hand. He then sat back down next to Mercedes.

"We asked you over here because Mercedes mother and I are concerned. You two seem to be getting serious." Mr. Jones replied sitting across from the two of them.

"Daddy, how do you know that we're getting serious?" Mercedes exclaimed taking Sam's hand in hers.

"A father knows!" he replied looking at her sternly.

"I just want you both to think about the decisions you may make that will affect you for the rest of your lives." Mr. Jones continued. "Your whole life is in front of you."

"We know that Daddy" Mercedes replied nodding.

Her father looked at Sam. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Sam?"

"Yes sir. You want to know if I'm serious about Mercedes and I want you to know that I am very serious about her." Sam replied. "I understand that you probably think that we're too young to be in a serious relationship, but I know that Mercedes is the woman for me."

Mercedes smiled at Sam, happy with his declaration. Her father cleared his throat and her attention was drawn back to him.

"If you care about my daughter, then you should also care about her future. You wouldn't want to make any mistakes that would affect both of your futures." He said looking from one to the other.

"What kind of mistakes, Daddy" Mercedes asked though she knew what he was hinting at..

"Unprotected sex" her father replied. He watched as Sam's face turned red. "I'm not a fool. I know that more went on here the other night than just homework."

Sam would not meet Mr. Jones's eyes and glanced down at his hands that were folded in his lap. He felt his face grow hotter under Mr. Jones' glare.

"We've just been kissing, Daddy" Mercedes protested squeezing Sam's hand.

"Kissing can lead to other things" Mrs. Jones replied quietly. "We just want you two to be careful and protect yourselves whenever you feel that you want more than just kisses from each other. We were young once, you know."

"This is embarrassing!" Mercedes protested angrily. "Why can't you just trust us?"

"Better an embarrassing conversation than an embarrassing pregnancy" Mr. Jones replied. "I trust you, but I have to be realistic also."

"Mr. Jones, I love your daughter and if…or when we get to that point, I will be sure that we are protected." Sam replied his face still red, but he looked Mercedes' father in the eye.

Mr. Jones stood up. "That's all I ask." He looked at his wife. "Now that this conversation has ended, how about some dinner?" He looked at Sam. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes sir…I just have to calm my nerves first" he replied sheepishly. "This conversation kinda took away my appetite for a bit."

Mr. Jones laughed and slapped him on the back. "Well when yet a whiff of the spaghetti my wife has cooked, your stomach will settle down and start growling."

Sam nodded in agreement and the four of them went into the kitchen. The food did make his mouth water as Mrs. Jones took the spaghetti out of the oven. Mercedes got the salad bowl out of the refrigerator.

The four of them sat down and had dinner and Sam relaxed as Mr. Jones did all he could to make him feel like a part of the family. Sam knew that Mr. Jones didn't have anything against him, and he realized that he was just being a father.

"Well we survived the talk" Mercedes giggled as she watched her parents go upstairs, leaving them in the den after their dinner.

"It wasn't that bad" Sam said grinning. "At least he didn't grab me by the collar and choke me."

"If he knew what we had really been up to, he might have" Mercedes giggled.

"Yeah, and what about that lie you told about us just kissing?" Sam said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I didn't lie. We were kissing…intimate kissing, but it was still kissing." She replied.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You should be a lawyer."

"No thank you." Mercedes replied. "I just want to be the best singer in the world."

"You're already that" he said pulling her closer, kissing her.

The next week Mercedes hardly saw Sam except in school because he was working more days at the Pizza Hut. He would still call her at the end of his shift just to hear her voice.

"Sam you shouldn't put in all those hours because it's going to affect your grades." Mercedes warned.

"I was just coving for someone this week" Sam replied. "What's wrong? Do you miss me?"

"Of course I do" Mercedes replied. "But you know that regionals are coming up, and we've got to be prepared."

"I know..I know" Sam replied. "I'll be ready."

After that week of Sam covering at the Pizza Hut, they practiced every afternoon for the regionals. Finn had announced that he and Rachel had moved up their wedding date and that they were getting married right after the regionals. Sam and Mercedes were happy for them and told them as much.

"That'll be us one day" Sam had whispered to Mercedes grinning broadly.

Maybe." Mercedes nodded.

Dave Karofsy's attempted suicide too everyone by surprise. Mercedes comforted Kurt who felt that he could have done something to prevent it if he had only been paying attention. The Glee Club all wanted to send him flowers and notes of encouragement.

"Life is so short" Mercedes told Sam sadly and Kurt agreed. "We need to live it to the fullest with no regrets and make an extra effort to be kind to one another."

Everyone worked hard in their presentation at the regionals and Finn told them that everyone was a winner and should be applauded. They all agreed and Mercedes told Finn that this had been the best regionals ever.

Mercedes thought that winning the regionals was a dream comes true. Everyone was excited and wanted to go out and celebrate their victory.

Sam and Mercedes hung out with the rest of the Glee club celebrating for a while, but then decided to go off on their own.

"I owe you, remember?" Sam said kissing her. "I want a taste of the sweetness of Mercedes Jones."

"Oh really?" Mercedes snickered. "And how do you expect to accomplish that task?"

"I got us a hotel room" Sam replied. "I've already paid."

He held up a key grinning at her.

Mercedes crossed her arms across her chest. "That was mighty presumptuous of you, Mr. Evans."

"I won't do anything that you don't want to do" he replied grinning.

"You expect me to go to a motel room with you just because you ask me to?" she said crinkling her nose at him.

"No, that would be telling. I'm asking" Sam said as he drove to the motel. He pulled into the Super 8 and parked.

"If you don't want to do anything but cuddle, I understand." Sam said seriously. "I just want some uninterrupted time with my girl."

"Alright" Mercedes said getting out of the car. She wasn't fooling herself. She knew that she wanted to do more with Sam than just cuddle, but she wasn't on any birth control.

They quickly entered the motel room and Mercedes looked around at the two double beds. She knew that Sam had been with girls before her, but she wasn't sure if he realized that he would be her first.

"Sam I've never done this before" she said sitting on the bed, not meeting his stare.

"I know" he said sitting beside her and taking her hands in his. "If you have any reservations, we can leave."

She smiled at him. "Thanks"

Sam lay back on the bed and cut on the television. "Come lie down next to me." He instructed.

Mercedes slid up on the bed beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Anything you want to watch?" Sam asked as he flipped the channels.

"No" Mercedes said snatching the remote. "I doubt if you paid to come here and look at television, Sam."

"Well I will if that's all you want to do" he replied. "I'm willing to wait just like I said before."

Mercedes rolled over on top of him, her breasts in his face. "I don't want to watch television, Sam" She cut the television off and threw the remote on the other bed.

Sam rolled her over on the bed. "Really?" he asked looking down at her. "What exactly do you have in mind, Ms. Jones?"

Mercedes ran her hand through his hair. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

Sam covered her mouth with his in a searing kiss. He felt that there were too many clothes between them and told her as much.

"Let me up" Mercedes said and Sam then let her go. She sat up on the side of the bed. "I have to be home by midnight." She looked at her watch. "It's almost nine now."

She slowly began to undress, unsure in the light of the room if he would find her body arousing. Mercedes still had her doubts and insecurities.

She stood before him in her bra and panties, both a pale aqua color with black lace. The bra had black lace at the top of each cup, and the panties had black lace panels on the side. She had been surprised that Victoria Secret had something so nice in her size and she had bought them…paid a ridiculous price for them, and had planned on saving them for a special occasion. Something told her to wear them to regionals and she was glad that she had followed her instinct.

Sam inhaled as she stood before him. Her full breasts pushed against the cups of the bra. The panties stopped just below her navel and were cut high on each side. Never had he seen anything so erotic and sexy. He felt his on pants tighten at the sight of her and quickly undressed down to his boxers.

"You're beautiful" he said staring at her as if in a trance.

"I know my stomach is fat-"

Sam cut her words off with a kiss. "You're perfect to me" he said sincerely. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on."

He instructed Mercedes to lie on the bed and she was beginning to get uncomfortable under his intense stare.

"I hope you have condoms" she said nervously.

"I don't need them." He replied, his voice thick with desire. "I plan to devour you. I want to suck your dry."

Mercedes could feel herself getting wetter by the minute at his declaration.

"But that won't get you off" she protested as he picked up her leg and kissed her ankle.

"Baby, you just don't know" he murmured as he nibbled his way up her body.

He was slow, painfully so as he nibbled her ankle and then her inner thigh. Mercedes could feel his breath near her center and he nipped her through her panties. She watched him as he pulled them off and then held them to his nose inhaling her scent as he stroked himself. After several moments, he tossed them aside, spreading her legs wide and positioned himself between them.

Mercedes moaned as Sam licked and sucked her sex. He held her by her hips, his tongue making her wetter still as he made good on his promise to devour her.

"Give me all your sweetness" Sam moaned into her mound. "I want all you got."

Mercedes tried to back away, but he held her fast and she felt her thighs shake. Sam didn't seem to tire as he continued licking her, his tongue darting in and out, his lips sucking and kissing.

"Cum for me" he demanded. She felt him insert his tongue inside her and wiggle it, and then suck on her outer lips.

Mercedes could hardly breathe; her body winding up like a tight spring. He then took her clit into his mouth and gently sucked and she exploded, the orgasm taking control. Never had she experienced anything like this, her center spasmed over and over leaving her drained and weak.

She closed her eyes trying to recover, and she then felt Sam freeing her from the confines of her bra.

"I haven't' forgotten these babies" he murmured kissing one and then the other. Mercedes ran her hand through his hair, and then grabbed him bringing is lips to hers.

Sam kissed her deeply and she could feel his erection against her leg.

"I want to make you cum now" she declared. "Bring it up here."

Sam straddled her as she demanded and she put his erection between her breasts, squeezing them together as she began to stroke him. The idea of Mercedes stroking him to orgasm with her breasts had never occurred to Sam before; and he found himself moving right along with her.

"Baby, you feel wonderful" he gushed, moving back and forth. He watched as she licked the tip of his cock as she continued to stroke him. She'd lick him and then stroke him with her breasts then lick him some more. Sam felt as if he was in heaven.

"Yeah baby, fuck me with your tits!" he screamed as he began moving faster.

"You like these tits?" Mercedes asked as he began moving faster and faster.

"Hell yeah!" Sam screamed.

He then stiffened and felt his release take control all too soon. He came hard and fast as Mercedes continued to stroke him.

Mercedes' chest and neck were covered with his cum and Sam fell on the bed beside her.

"I'm in heaven" he said happily, breathing hard.

Mercedes snickered, wiping herself off with a towel.

"Yeah, I guess you are" she quipped.

They checked the time and saw that it was after ten so they took a leisurely shower together and then dressed.

Sam took Mercedes home and noticed that the lights were still on in her house.

"Your folks must be waiting up for you" he observed. "Are you going to tell them that we had responsible sex or will you tell them that we just kissed?"

"I'm not going to tell them anything if I don't have to." Mercedes said getting out of the truck. She grinned at him before giving him a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight" Sam said. She stood on the stoop and watched him pull off and then turned and walked into the house.


	5. Chapter 5 Obsession

**Obsession**

Sam didn't realize that sex could be so addictive. Then again, maybe it was just the fact that he knew that he was so in love with Mercedes Jones. Either way, he knew that he was whupped beyond measure. No wonder women called men dogs because he always wanted to smell her. His nose was extra sensitive anyway and after being so intimate with her, her scent was forever branded on his brain. He found himself sniffing her every chance he got.

Sure she wore fragrances such as White Diamonds and others that smelled fruity, but even when she wore them and they made his mouth water, he could still smell HER. He found that he wanted her all the time, but he tried not to push or make demands. He didn't want to come off as just wanting sex from her. It was more than that for him. Much more. He didn't want his feelings to be chalked up as to a horny teenager's hormones. He loved her. He loved her so much, it hurt…and it scared him because he knew she had the power to break him beyond repair.

Sam was thinking about this as he approached her standing at her locker fiddling with the lock which was being stubborn. She finally opened it just as he reached her and he smiled at her.

"Hey" he said keeping his hands in his pockets, willing the desire to touch her to behave. He caressed her with his eyes instead.

"Hey yourself" Mercedes said eying him. She pulled her books out of her locker. "Do you have to work this evening?"

"Yeah" Sam replied staring at her bright red top and jean skirt. "I have an early shift though. I'll be done by seven."

"Good." Mercedes said slamming the locker. "You can come over when you get off."

Sam nodded and licked his lips and Mercedes threaded her arm through his. "Walk with me to class."

He followed her without responding further. He listened to her chatter about the Glee club meeting later on that day, and he found the sound of her voice was soothing to him. They reached her class all too soon and his own class was on the other side of the building and he knew he'd have to hurry if he didn't want to be tardy.

"I'll see you later" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, see you later" he agreed turning and hurrying down the hall, but he couldn't resist one final look back and he was glad that she was still in the doorway smiling at him.

Puck sat beside him in his algebra class. Sam had made it just in time for the bell.

"Man, you look like you got it bad" he whispered over to Sam. "She's giving up the goods, isn't she?"

Sam gave Puck a frown and didn't reply. He stared down at his notebook. Was it so obvious that he was obsessing over Mercedes Jones? Well she was worth obsessing over!

"Man, I'm happy for you" Puck continued. "Is she a screamer? She sure looks like a screamer. I bet she can hit those high notes other than just the songs she sings."

Sam tried to hide the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He looked at Puck with a straight face. "A gentleman doesn't discuss such things about his woman."

"Oh, so she's your woman, huh?" Puck snickered.

"Puck, don't be such a Neanderthal!" Kurt snapped. He was sitting behind Puck and poked him in his back with his pen.

Puck turned to Kurt. "I bet with those lips of his, he sucked the cherry right out of her. He then wiggled his tongue at Sam.

"You're disgusting" Kurt replied rolling his eyes. He looked at Sam. "Don't pay him any mind. He had his chance with Mercy and blew it!"

"Whatever!" Puck said turning back around.

((***))

Mercedes tried to concentrate on her assignment, but her mind kept going back to Sam. He had on those jeans today…the ones that fit him just right. They hugged his butt…thank god Sam's butt wasn't flat…and when he sat down, she could see his package..a little. God, was she a pervert? She wasn't too sure. She just knew that she couldn't get Sam Evans off of her mind.

She and Sam tried to be together as often as they could. They still hadn't gone beyond oral sex, and that in itself was wonderful, but Mercedes hungered for more. She knew that Sam was sticking to just that because of what her parents had said, but she was ready to take their relationship to the next level.

The previous week she had made an appointment with her doctor who had administered the birth control shot. She was now eighteen and she didn't need her parent's permission. Now she had to plan where and when they would do the deed.

She could think of little else the rest of the day and she watched hungrily as he walked into Glee club and then sat next to her. She wished that he would put his arm around her or something, but he kept his hands to himself and stared at Mr. Schuster.

Mercedes touched his leg and he looked at her. She was smiling at him. How was it that just a touch would cause him to react? He could feel his pants tighten a little. He didn't want to go there while sitting next to her. He could smell her again. It was faint, but he made it his business to try to wade through all the lotions and perfume to just get a whiff of the real Mercedes.

"I want you all the time" he confessed leaning over and whispering in her ear.

She grinned back at him knowingly. "Me too."

Mercedes reached over and squeezed his hand and it made Sam happy to know that she was feeling what he was feeling…that she was going through what he was going through.

The rest of the afternoon couldn't speed by fast enough for Sam. He was glad that he was working an early shift and he planned on going over to Mercedes' house to do his homework and to just be near her. He doubted if much would occur with them being under her parent's roof, but he would settle for whatever he could get.

Mercedes came home and found her parent's arguing. She could hear their voices as soon as she walked into the house and wondered what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" she asked walking into the kitchen, looking from one to the other.

"Everything's fine!" her mother snapped glaring at her father.

Mercedes glanced back and forth. "What are you guys fighting about?"

"Adult business" her father replied turning and opening the refrigerator.

"Adult business?" her mother snapped in disbelief. "You promised me that you would take me to my sister's this evening and now you're reneging on your promise. Well that's just fine. I'll drive myself."

"It's a four hour drive!" Mr. Jones snapped. "You don't need to be on the road alone!"

"I've been driving since I was sixteen. I know what I'm doing and I know how to get to my sisters!" Mrs. Jones declared.

"Ma, is something wrong with Aunt Frances?" Mercedes asked worried.

"She's just having a little outpatient surgery and I promised her that I'd be there for her tomorrow. She has to be at the hospital at 6 am and your father promised to take me because he didn't want me driving alone. Now he's all freaked out about leaving you here alone because we won't be back until tomorrow night."

Mercedes crossed her arms across her chest and looked at her father. "Really daddy? Where's the trust?"

"Where's Sam?" he asked sarcastically.

"At work." Mercedes responded. "Why are you asking me about Sam? I didn't know you two were talking about going to Aunt Frances' house!"

Just then the doorbell rang and Mercedes opened it to find Kurt standing there.

"Hey, girlfriend. I'm keeping my promise!" he declared.

For a moment Mercedes looked puzzled and then remembered that she and Kurt were supposed to be studying together for their Physics test.

"Yeah, that's right. Come on in" Mercedes said while a plan formed in her head.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jones" Kurt said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Kurt" Mrs. Jones replied. "This is a surprise."

"Yeah. Mercy and I have a big Physic's test tomorrow so we planned to study this evening." He said dropping his backpack on the floor.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Jones said crossing her arms still staring at her husband. "And I suppose Sam will be joining you, right?"

"Sam?" Kurt said puzzled. "No…I don't think Sam takes Physics."

Mr. Jones walked out of the kitchen with Mrs. Jones on his heels. He knew the point his wife was trying to make, and he didn't want to admit that he had jumped to conclusions.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"They're afraid to trust me alone with Sam." Mercedes replied. She glanced at him. "I can't believe that you gave Blaine breathing space and decided to come over here!"

"Girl please!" Kurt snickered. "I'll see him a little later after I leave here."

"So…" Mercedes said leaning forward. "Have you two…you know…done the do?" 

"Oooh! That's personal!" Kurt complained trying to look offended. "I can't believe you asked me that."

"Well have you?" Mercedes persisted.

"Well not yet" Kurt admitted. "What about you and Sam?"

Mercedes slid closer to Kurt. "Let's take this to my room."

They quickly went upstairs and Mercedes shut her bedroom door.

"Have you and Sam done it yet?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed. "Well just…you know..oral sex"

Kurt looked at her and grinned. "How was it? Did you do him? Did he do you or did you do each other at the same time?"

"Slow down Kurt" she replied giggling.

"Inquiring minds want to know" Kurt replied falling back on the bed.

"Have you given Blaine a blow job yet?" Mercedes asked.

"We've kissed and…I touched him through his clothes once." Kurt admitted.

"What are you waiting for?" Mercedes asked falling down on the bed beside Kurt.

"We both want to be ready." Kurt insisted. "We don't want to rush into anything. The time has to be right."

There was a knock on the door and they both sat up at the same time.

"Mercedes, your father has agreed to take me to my sisters." Mrs. Jones said as the two of them entered the room together. "We'll be back tomorrow night."

"That was a quick change of plans" Mercedes replied dryly. "I wonder why you changed your mind?"

"Well with Kurt being here, your father felt a little better about you not being here all alone" her mother replied still eying her husband.

"Kurt you're welcome to stay the night" Mr. Jones said.

"Thank you sir" Kurt replied grinning.

Kurt didn't say anything until the door was shut. He then turned back to Mercedes.

"So when is Sam coming over?" he asked grinning at her.

"I didn't tell you that Sam was coming over!" she insisted.

"Yeah I know, but he is, isn't he?" Kurt insisted. "It's the perfect opportunity for you two."

"Maybe" she responded as she quickly texted Sam.

"So tell me about you and Sam" Kurt insisted. "Give me some pointers."

Mercedes laughed. "I can't give you but so much, Kurt. We haven't actually done it yet."

"Oral sex is still sex." Kurt insisted. "I haven't done that yet, but I wanted to, so help me out here."

Mercedes opened her books. "We've got to study, remember? What do you want to know?"

"Who did who?" Kurt snickered.

"We did each other..and no not at the same time." Mercedes replied.

"Was it good?" Kurt whispered.

"Wonderful" Mercedes replied. "Why don't you do Blaine first and just get the ball rolling."

"I'm afraid I won't get it right" Kurt admitted. "Suppose I gag or something?"

"I think you'll do just fine. If you two care about each other, then I'm sure you'll both be patient as you learn what each other like."

"Is that how it is for you and Sam?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Yeah" Mercedes replied nodding.

"Care to share any techniques?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Uh, no" Mercedes replied. "He'll let you know if you're doing it right."

"Maybe I'll do it tonight after I leave here" Kurt replied quickly texting Blaine.

"What did you tell him?" Mercedes asked as Kurt put his phone back in his pocket.

"I told him that I have a surprise for him" he replied opening his books. "So let's get this over with because I'm meeting him at seven thirty."

He looked at Mercedes. "So, are you going to let Sam stay the night over here since your parents are gone?"

"We'll see." She said flipping the pages in her notebook. "We'll see."

((***))

Sam was surprised when he received the text from Mercedes telling him that her parents wouldn't be back until the next day. She then suggested that he bring over clothes for school the next morning. Sam felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only six o'clock. He had another hour to work and he hoped that it would speed on by.

He hurried home at the end of his shift, and packed a few things in a duffle bag before texted Finn and Kurt saying that he was staying the night with a friend.

Kurt texted him back saying that he was at Mercedes' house and knew all about his little rendezvous.

Sam was somewhat nervous when he arrived at Mercedes house. A part of him was worried that her parents would come back home and catch them in the act, and a part of him was excited about spending the entire night in her bed.

Mercedes opened the door wearing a pale purple camisole with matching shorts. He tried not to stare but she didn't have on a bra and he could see her nipples.

"Hi" she said shutting the door after he stepped in. It was all he could do not to grab her and pull her into his arms.

"Hey yourself" he replied licking his lips. He watched as she locked and chained the front door and then turned to go up the steps.

"Come on" she said looking over her shoulder.

Sam walked into her bedroom behind her and dropped his duffle bag and backpack on the floor. He watched as Mercedes sat on the bed Indian style as she began to write in her notebook. He stared at her and felt his mouth water. He quickly grabbed his backpack and pulled out his books_. Focus, Sam_! He silently chastised himself.

He tried to keep his gaze off of Mercedes chest and thighs and on his homework. It wasn't that easy sitting so close to her…on her bed. He began doing his homework and had her help him with his math when he was stuck on a problem. He was relieved when he finally heard her say, "Alright, that's it for the night."

He quickly put his books away and sat back on the bed.

"Do you want to get comfortable?" Mercedes asked stretching out on the bed. "You smell like pizza."

Sam quickly grabbed his duffle bag and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he returned Mercedes was lying on her stomach flipping the channels on the television. He was shirtless with a pair of baggy lounging pants that had Avatar movie characters on them.

"Where'd you find those?" she asked glancing up at him.

"Spencer's Gifts" he replied sitting on the bed. "I got them at an after Christmas sale."

Mercedes cut off the television and patted a place beside her on the bed. He sat down on the bed with his back to her.

"You look delectable" Mercy said running her fingers down his back. He slid on the bed and reached for her, pulling her down on the bed on top of him.

"I could hardly concentrate with your nipples talking to me all evening" he confessed.

"What were they saying?" she asked giggling.

"Lick me, suck me, love me" he snickered.

"Well then?" she asked mockingly, lifting her breast to his mouth.

Sam took her cue and took one teasing nipple into his mouth. This was what he had dreamed about the entire day. He quickly rolled her over on the bed, pining her. He began sliding down her body when she grabbed his hair.

"Sam stop. We need to talk first." Mercedes said.

_Talk? What was there to talk about?_ They were in her room alone with no chance of being interrupted. He was going to suck her dry or die trying. What was there to talk about? He wondered why they couldn't just talk later and he continued kissing her.

"I mean it, Sam" she said tugging on his hair trying to get his attention.

He sighed and sat up.

"What's wrong? You're not in the mood?" he asked eying her.

"Of course I'm in the mood." She giggled. "We just need to talk before things get out of hand." She looked at him with his hair hanging in his eyes and his perfect abs and she felt that she was the luckiest woman in the world.

"OK, I have to try to concentrate here, so come up here and lie next to me. Your body is a total distraction." She snickered.

She watched as Sam slid up on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She could feel the hardness of his erection pressing into her leg.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea either" she replied snuggling close to him "You feel as good as you look."

"Just say what's on your mind" Sam replied kissing her shoulder.

"Are you satisfied with just oral sex, Sam" she blurted out.

He paused a moment as if thinking about her question.

"I like it…a lot" he said finally.

"Yeah, I do too…but don't you want more sometimes?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I remember what your father said and I want to be responsible. Besides, you told me that you weren't ready." He reminded her.

She turned on her side and looked him in the eye. "I think I'm ready now. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I got on the birth control shot so I'm good to go."

"Really?" he asked surprised. "But I don't have any condoms with me, Mercy."

"It doesn't matter unless you feel that you're not safe. I know I'm a virgin…sort of anyway, so what about you?" she asked looking at him. "Do you know for sure that you're safe? Have you been checked out lately?"

"I guess…" Sam replied. "I mean I had to have a full physical when I was a male dancer and they checked me for STD's. They didn't want any problems in case I took anyone up on the customer's offers…if you know what I mean."

He spoke quietly and Mercedes knew that he was a little embarrassed by his former profession.

"Did you ever…you know…take anyone up on their offers?" she asked hesitantly.

"No…most were women old enough to be my mother…I couldn't do that" Sam replied. "I don't think I would have been able to perform. They probably would demand their money back."

Mercedes giggled kissing him. "I don't think we'll have that problem, will we?"

Sam grinned. "I doubt it."

Mercedes reached into his lounging pants and began caressing him, causing him to groan. He kissed her hard and his hands roamed over her. He then buried his face in her breasts and kissed his way down her body.

Mercedes closed her eyes as she felt him pull off her shorts and panties in one quick swoop. His kisses on her belly were sending shocks of electricity through her body. Her center ached in eager anticipation of what was coming. He spread her legs wide and then touched her already throbbing clit with the tip of his tongue. He then carefully licked it with quick licks, causing her juices to gush out.

"Sam" she moaned. His tongue was driving her crazy.

He continued to tease her with his tongue, giving her light and quick strokes. The ache in her center increased as Sam continued his torture. He then began to suck and kiss her sex like a man possessed. He seemed to know her so well now, as he knew just how much pressure he should apply and how to use that magical tongue of his. She felt herself being drawn to fulfillment as he gently sucked her clit and inserted two fingers inside her. She arched her back and let the orgasm take control. She heard herself screaming Sam's name and he didn't let up until she was too weak to move anymore.

He slid up and kissed her. "Damn, you came hard, didn't you baby?"

"Yeah" she moaned into his mouth as he kissed her hard. He rubbed his erection against her center, lubricating it.

"You ready?" he whispered.

"Yeah" she said looking into his eyes which were filled with concern.

He pushed his way in slowly, marveling at the feel of her. Sam had never made love without a condom before. He could feel the barrier as he tried to possess her fully and saw her face contort in pain.

"I can stop-" He said trying not to panic.

"No don't stop" she protested. "It'll get better."

Sam pushed himself inside her the rest of the way and heard her cry out in pain.

"I'm so sorry, baby" he said as he stilled himself and didn't move. "Are you alright?"

Mercedes looked up at him. "We're one now, Sam. I can feel you inside me."

"Mercy you're so damn tight and hot. I don't think I can last long once I start to move" he complained.

"That's OK. Go ahead and move" she said, giving him a kiss. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"I love you, Mercy" he moaned as he tried to control the intensity of his lovemaking. It was a difficult task because she felt so good and he wanted to speed things up, but resisted the urge.

His strokes were making Mercedes hotter and hotter and she began to move with him as they danced the most sensual and erotic dance known to humankind. Their bodies moved in rhythm, their breathing elevated as they both felt drawn toward the inevitable conclusion.

Sam grabbed her under her hips, giving her all he had and her body trembled more with each stroke. Her walls were milking him, pulling him to the destination he was trying to avoid, trying to hold on and enjoy the bliss he was experiencing a little while longer.

"Mercy, I'm cumming." He moaned as he felt his sac tighten. He stiffened just as she cried out herself from her own orgasm. Never had Sam experienced anything like this. His orgasm was intense, every muscle in his body responding to it. He fell on the bed totally drained, his breathing labored.

"Wow" Mercedes said turning over slowly to face him. "That was incredible."

Sam had never been happier. Mercedes was totally his now, every inch of her inside and out. She had given him her virginity and he cherished that reality. He had never loved her more and he made up his mind that he would do whatever was necessary to make her happy and keep her that way.

Mercedes snuggled close to her man as he drifted off to sleep. She was so happy. She felt that she was finally a woman and that he was her man. She quickly set the alarm and cut off the light anticipating more of Sam's lovemaking before their night together was over.


End file.
